Syrah
by fanfictionbond
Summary: The baby they used to know isn't much of a baby anymore.


I run and run, my legs painful from the lack of rest I have allowed myself to have. Though, I have to continue, I have to find my friends. I have to warn them. My father is a crazed maniac, out for the joy of hunting. Pppft, I see no joy in killing innocent animals.

Animals are the ones who create this world, followed by Mother Nature. Animals are my friends till the end and I dare not hunt even one, not even to survive. I survive on the roots and plants of this Earth and if seeds may be left, I re-plant them to let nature continue.

My papa, though, he is the one who is blood crazy. I cannot stand him. All he sees in the animal is meat. I see friendship and kindness. I'd rather be homeless than with that barbarian. I told him that myself.

"Father?" I'd asked. "Why do you hunt?"

All he replied with was: "You'll understand when you're older."

"You barbarian!" I sighed and left his tent.

As I continue on my way, I catch sight of a smoking fire. Rushing towards it, I peer at the burnt wood.

'Mmm, only a few hours old.' Continuing onward, I pick up speed, my stomach rumbling for food. Unfortunately, I have not a fire to cook a meal. I sigh and yarn, it has been days since my last night of sleep.

I look back, coughing weakly. I cannot see no smoke to my camp. Nor my guardians shouting my name. My name, by the way is Syrah, meaning I bring love and new starts into ones life. I'm 14 years old and I'm independent and compassionate, observant and soft. That is how I so love nature and the animals of this planet.

 **A few hours later**

My weary eyes catch sight of black, silky fur. Weakly I stumble over to the patch, as it becomes larger and larger. Now running, I see large tusks growing from the beast.

"Manny?!" I yell, swinging my arms around the mammoth. Surprised, he brushes me away. Tears fill my eyes as I hold out a weak hand, smiling. "Manny it's me." He peered in confusion, staring into my hazel eyes, stroking my brown hair.

"Syrah?" He questioned with a deep growl. I nodded hugging his soft fur. Diego and Sid slept with a snore. Wrapping me in his warm fur I bury my face in the fur of his chest, resting my eyes and falling into a deep sleep. As morning broke, I slept lightly, listening to my friends conversation.

"Who is - who is she?" Diego roared.

"Our friend." Manny groaned. "Syrah."

"No. Not, the little baby? That Syrah?" Sid questioned with an excited giggle.

"Yes. She came back." He nuzzled me with his fur, as the others breathed on my cool face.

Awakening, I smile, stroking Diego's soft fur, twirling Sid's in return. Laughing, my stomach rumbled and I clutched it in desperation.

"Are you hungry?" I nodded in reply. Reaching for my herbs, I quickly started a fire and ate by the sunlight. Finishing my meal, I clamber upon Manny's back, abandoning my light fire.

My hair wafted in the cold air, as I clung onto my fur coat, an arm clinging to my mammoth friend.

 **A few months later**

"Father!" I yelled his spear held above my head. "Please don't..."

"Daughter. Move." He moaned. I held my dagger below his sharp, shining spear. It glistened in the sparkling sun, as my animal friends hid.

"Father. Why hunt those who returned your daughter? Betrayed by my own father. You are cruel man, papa! A barbarian."

"We must to survive, little one."

"No!." I yelled, dropping my knife. "I thought you'd understand."

Growling Diego came from out of the shadows. I stroke him, his soft fur blowing in the wind.

"Papa, what would mama want?" His head bowed, solemnly, as I hugged him tightly. "Please, don't harm these animals. Their my friends." My dad glanced in their direction, as he released me from our tight hold.

"Ok, I will spare them."

"Will you continue to hunt?"

"Yes. We must - we must I'm sorry."

"But still my father, I'm must remain with my herd."

"Pardon daughter? You can't!"

"I wish to be left with my friends, they need me to protect them." He sighed, tears filling his eyes.

"As you wish, Syrah. But just be warned, once you have left our herd you may never return."

"I understand, papa."

Smiling, he turned to leave. Returning the smile, I clung to my friends, hugging each in return, their warmth surrounding me. Now, standing we begin to walk down the snowy hill, chattering and laughing. Glancing towards the human camp, I sigh and remove my necklace, which I was handed at birth, leaving it to rest in the snow behind.


End file.
